Happy Breakup
by B.O Anokata
Summary: With The Great Detective of the East broke up with his childhood crush. There are unanswered question concerning the breakup. He explore to unrevealed those. Unexpectedly someone will suddenly pop out to his confusing status. The one who will help. The one who answer to his question. His True love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello out there guys! This is my first story in this net, no more like my first story written in my life haha. Hope you read this and the upcoming chapters

Chapter 1

On a day with a heavy rain falling to the land of the living, which was unusual considering that the climate predicated is hotness that can make you feel warm but not enough to roast you.

Right. Just like the unusual behavior of the weather. The Kudo residence should have two person inside while acting like a lovebirds. Laying your head to your partner, squeezing each other's hands, embracing and many other sweet acts. However none of these acts is been shown inside but been replaced by the quite sniffles and sobs of the 'Great Detective of the East'.

"Why Ran, why do you want a breakup" questioned by the high school detective.

"Shinichi this relationship is already been slain" said by the brunette haired girl. Mouri Ran.

"Why, is it because I go to cases that made you feel being ditched by me? If that's the case I will stop running o-

The Raven Haired teenager rubbish talking is been cut off by the karate champ sharp intersection.

"Are you really that dense? Can't you tell that this relationship is not working out. When are you going to accept the easier for both of us? There's nothing we can do to fix this, our chemistry for each other is not a match. There's no need for further explanation, both of us made a mistake believing that we are for each other. It's better to leave this relationship before we hurt each other further. I'm sure a better and unique girl than will come later. The one who will help you of your slightest problem. Pretending that the argument is fixed but not even a minute has passed, we are already yelling at each other's. I don't want to cry every night in my cold bedroom. It's true I will miss you two but this is better way to go out in this abyss of sufferings." Ran Mouri start her speech with a hint of anger then ends is with a lone tear fell from her unblemished face.

"No Ran I… l… I love you. Please don't" The teenager half-heartedly asking her to change its mind.

"Shinichi" Ran started in slow and soft demeanor. "Do you know **WHAT** love is? Do you know **HOW** to love? Do you know what to **FEEL** when in love? Do you know **WHO** youlove? The brunette girl finished it with a gentleness in her voice

Shinichi is speechless. Just standing there while wearing a complex expression on his face.

"I don't know" said by him hollowly

The girl that been expecting a dense answer just release an exasperated sigh

"When future comes give me a truthful answer"

Shinichi already realized a long time ago that there is a certain, no more like many is missing when he is around Ran but stubbornly convince himself that he love the karate champ.

Ran brought her pale hands to Shinichi's cheek , wiping few of the detective's _tears_ in a friendly way and it strangely and miraculously stop. That's when she realized that's its time to leave the Kudo residence to let him absorb everything.

Ran shut her eyes, turning his heel steadily, the heavy sound of rain drumming onto the roof of the western mansion has died down. Reaching the doorknob, she paused for a minute, turning her body to the daze-out looking detective.

"Goodbye…Shinichi" she whispered

Then sighed, walking out the mansion of his childhood friend. Opening the doors and making the umbrella's wing fluttered open.

She walked to the Heavy rain that turn to light rain.

"When the time comes, I hope we can patch up our friendship."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Sorry bout that if our Beloved Couple is not in this chap.

 **PLZ READ AND REVIEW** readers of what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi you guys. First of all I want to thanks those who ACHOOOOOOO what a life! I caught a COLD with her lifelong partner COUGH *sigh* just as Christmas is fast approaching. Where am I? Right. Thank You for the one read the first chap especially those who reviewed, followed, favorite it. I know the first one is kinda short but this one is longer but it still probably considered short haha lolz. Anyway plz read, I will greatly appreciate it.

Chapter 2

It was 3 in the afternoon. Shinichi's eye's is starting to flicker open. His blue cobalt eye's is not that red. Well that case is strange though. Usually in desperate crying those 2 orbs should be in appearance of a person with a sore eye. Even the Detective knew this fact, however the reason seem to be unknown or has it? If you witness the confrontation of the two childhood friends, you probably think the saline fluid flow unexpectedly to the face of the soccer player. But this is the reason of the newly awake teenage boy to contemplate. Some parts of his mind _**knows**_ that these are just crocodile's tears, however some _**tells**_ that those were tears of sadness.

Cocking his head upward to see the father clock.

"hmm 3" it's been 2 hours past when the confrontation happened

Deciding to have a change of space

He steadily walks to the doorknob of his house entrance. Opening it and leaving the western mansion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Tokyo Park has a lone bench with a lone person sitting to it. What was this person here all alone? He was admiring the color green of the leaves turning to emerald like. The petals that flutter in the wind as if they were stroking the water surface. The wind that gently blowing with the peacefulness of the place.

For some reason. The more this person fell it's importance, the more pain this person in.

Suddenly he whistle a tune, and like the wind change direction. He shed a little tear. Whispering "I'm still waiting you know"

Continuing the meditation. A little bump of the bench making the person startled. Cocking his head to the left side. A bespectacled teenage boy have taken the empty space beside him.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Kudo Shinichi roams the entrance of the Park tardily. His eye's is been amused by the flower petals swirling and dancing gracefully with the wind. Reaching the center of the Park. A certain someone who has a red hoodie jacket is sitting alone in the bench. He didn't give a damn who that person is. He just wanted to rest and relax.

He retired to the bench, ostensibly to observe the ballroom of the petals and wind. For his surprise she didn't made protest to shove him away.

Both of them just remained their stance. Creating a comfortable silence, For Shinichi, he didn't know who is sitting beside him. What's the person gender? The person's age? The person's

Address and many personal information, but he just stepped it aside. The only thing he knows is he felt warm and comfortable which is complete opposite for the few hours.

A minute to pondering but eventually decide to release the heavy weight he'd carry.

"say…can I vent some frustration"

000000000000000000000000000000000

On the Agasa Residence with a dome-shaped house, A light with a emitting smoke can be seen in its backyard. A long-haired brunette girl standing in front of a metal bin. Her depressed blue hazel eyes witnessing a hellish blazing flame turn a certain amount of photograph into useless ash.

What photographs are those?

I'll answer you, The photos of her and his stupid idiot childhood friend when they are still dating.

Why is she doing this?

She wants to remove the happy memories that she had before. The moment she will start reminiscing it, The exact moment her heart experiencing omnislash by juggernaut.

Ironic isn't, she just want to escape the abyss of suffering of their downhill relationship, Even if it meant burning her memories in it too.

Some minutes later, you can see a black mixed white with emitting smother.

Turning her heels other way around, motioning to leave without looking back, Walking steadily from the dome-shaped house.

"Who knows?" she muttered "maybe right choice is a complete understatement in this situation."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…And she just left me there" he blurt it out to a human being that he is unfamiliar with, or sort of, familiar with.

He didn't expect himself to tell this person anything, let alone speak or acknowledge its presence. But there was something so peaceful and distinctly familiar about this person that made him confess it. Unbeknownst to him, the person siting centimeters apart have a mutual feeling.

A full blown silent in a minute is been made. Nobody making a sound except the whistles of the wind's breeze, silently watching the leaves and flower petals that been high lightened by the raindrops. However destroyed by the mysterious character has spoken with angelic voice.

"It's not my place to give you advice but I listen to your recent-happen-story and I can't keep you hanging in a dot of a question mark so I hope you will not ignore me on this"

'female,heh' he thought while unable to stop his face showing amusement just by hearing her voice.

"I think it's better to let her go since both of you have that relationship, you both sure know that you can understand her and she to you." She said "she presumably realized your fake smile, your fake cheering voice and your everyday argument will destroy your friendship" she told him in a stern-caring voice. She seems to treat friendship as a valuable treasure. Therefore he cannot ignore this topic.

'did I lie to her' he thought 'if that's the case how did she know something that is unknown to me"

For few minutes they just sat there. The female is enjoying the view straight ahead while the male one still deep in thought.

She probably realized the awkwardness of the atmosphere.

She brought her wrist in her rib cage level in a inches away from it. Glancing a small round thin metal attached to it.

'4:15' she thought 'time passes by fast'

Bringing strength to her knees. Standing now in an upright-straight posture. She motioned to leave. Suddenly a hand wrap her wrist gripping to it. Kudo Shinichi speaks "may I know your…name?"

She stare at him in a questioning gaze. It wont hurt to let him know her name. She articulate it.

"Miyano Shiho"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mouri Ran perambulates at the empty street of Tokyo. Where is she going? To Mouri Detective Agency in short, home. She caught a glimpse of a certain figure. The profile wearing a navy blue pants with a red jacket that it's hood attached to the person head. Shrugging her shoulder, she ignore it. Minute flew by. Reaching her destination, entering the agency "Dad, Im home" she shouted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miyano Shiho opening the door of her apartment, coming face-to-face with her sister.

"How's Tokyo?" The long black raven haired woman in its early 20's inquired cheerfully the newly arrive sister.

"The sight is nice and the peoples are interesting"

"Interesting?"

"Yea. Just imagining a detective that lie not only to someone else but to himself also"

"Aren't detectives are honest"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A seven year old boy wandering to the dark surrounding. No shape. No object. No life. Just a plain darkness.

"Tsin"

'huh? Who was that?' The bespectacled boy wonder

He set his eyes to a small figure. Upon not acknowledging what it was. He took a step forward. Took more. More. More. More. Auburn little girl crawling to the dark pit of darkness, shivering violently.

Suddenly a ray of light appeared in front of his eyes. Covering the girl petite body. It's getting wider and wider by a second until the black background is been replaced by a white one.

He woke up.

"what's up with that"

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: ACHOOOO. By the way I don't want your reviews because I really really really need need need it so please have a minute to spare of what you think bout this chap.

 **Happy Chrismas and a merry New year** (merry and happy have the same meaning so it's alright to write it like this)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: long time no see guys,haha,btw,it's christmas right now right, so i want to give you guys a chapter,enjoy!

Cobalt eyes opened to the sunlight that penetrated through the curtains and illuminated the quite room.

He woke up.

His body move forward and now in-sitting position. He groggily rolled off the bed as his feet landed on the floorboards.

He still have the idea of what happened yesterday.

The Bifurcation

The Rain

The Dream

A Dynamic Combination

He walked slowly and quietly unlocked the door and left the room as the door closed.

He traipsed in a dally manner to the hallway, down the stairs.

Arriving at the living room

It's empty

Well, his parent has left japan to go abroad for some reasons, while he is left alone on the aforementioned country for gods know sake.

He sat in the soft tan couch. His hands reached for the black remote to activate the television in front of him.

It was Tuesday. A hellish day for teenagers. Why? Obviously school.

After a few minutes of have one's eye on the 9 inches flat black television. He began to stir pokily.

It's now seven and a half in the morning.

Taking a bath and afterwards straight to Scholl is he's daily routine for weekday.

Strange, something is missing?

Whatever it was, he just did his grooves and step aside whatever is it.

He is now in front of his house. Well, theirs. Even though he is the only one living in it, it is still the property of Kudo Yusako and his wife, Kudo Yukiko.

There he stood. There he blinked. He'd descry an overweight man. Around seventy to eighty years old. The appearance alright. Holding a garbage bag in his right hand while the other holding small square like thing shape.

"Professor" he greeted. Marching his way to the white-haired bald man.

"Ah Shinichi" he said. 'Perfect' he thought

There's something he'd wanted to give to the marching teenager.

"Good morning" Shinichi said

"You too"

"Whats that" the chocolate haired teenage query the 52 year old man. Who is its left hand is in its mouth. Instinctively suppressing its yawn.

The old man glance his way to his right hand.

"Garbage bag" he said plainly.

"I know alright" Shinichi said, rolling his eyes. Obviously not pleased at the professors reply.

"But what I meant is why there two of them, usually you'd only bring out one. And that square shape thing. Whats that?" Shinichi said. Looking at professors Agasa left hips. Where his left hand located right now.

"Hmmm. The other one is because of some idiot who is having a fire lessons".

No question for this one.

The Professor walks slowly to the location of the detective.

"Here" handing a-

"Photograph?" Shinichi said. Flipping it.

It was a photo of Kudo Shinichi and Ran Mouri laughing, posing for the camera.

"It probably flew out of your window" the professor added

That's out of mark deduction. Shinichi's photographs with Ran when they are dating are all in his cabinet.

No. wait. Photo. Fire?

Fruition had descend to the detective.

An image of Ran burning their photo's in the professor's backyard.

"Ran…" he said, in dented manner.

Ughh It hurts

Staring absently to the professor who is reaching something in his pocket.

Professor grab it

He handed it to Shinichi

"Ah right" Shinichi said, recognizing what it was

"Where's Ran-kun" the old man asked

"She said that she will be earlier than usual" He said lying, nonchantly.

"Well good luck, and don't be late"

"Yeah"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinichi is walking at the school hallway.

And something is bothering him

'Why the hell all I see is girls' he thought in a addle manner

From the school gate, to the ground, to the campus, and the hallways, there's been no signs of any male.

'Maybe they're afraid of me' he thought, lips forming in a small smile

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinichi entered the classroom as the door closed.

The place is almost like the campus.

Right. Put the word ALMOST at the highlight. Since there's boys in the room, and one of them is-

"yo" greeted by a male student with a gray? No beige. Ughhh, let's call it a black haired boy with a round as a saucer glasses.

"Ahhh…morning" Shinichi greeted back at him in a complete opposite propriety. Bored.

"Oh he's in boredom, lose in Pacman again" he said jokingly, small smile itches its way to his lips.

'I LOSS A FRIEND' he admitted, to himself.

"Eisuke, I suggest you tell me where the guys are" Shinichi said, looking away, noticing two figures appear outside the doors, muttering sounds heard. "Rather than nosing your way to my legendary career Pacman"

"Ah that…" suddenly, the enthusiastic Hondou Eisuke turned to annoyed one. "A celebrity had crash here in teitan" Hondou said, watching the two figures too, before averting his attention back to Kudo

"Huh?" Shinichi's only reply, ignoring the two closing figures.

"There's a new female student in teitan" came a booming voice from behind them, and they jumped

Both boys twirled their heads to the voice.

Two female is standing in front of them.

"yo morning Tashiro, Hidaka" said by Eisuke to the two girls

"And we have no time for gags "added by Shinichi which returned by the womens with dull look in their faces.

"We are not joking, Sonoko's twin sister is the new student"said by Tashiro, which earns a shooking of head by Hidaka

"No can't you tell… it's her older sister"

*And the argument continues*

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twin!

Older!

Twin!

Older!

"Could you please shut up?!"

4 heads turned toward the direction of the yelling voice.

And that earned a lough from Eisuke

"You two are just like Kudo, what's up?!"

Said by him to the two annoyed looking guys.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's currently 8:15 right now. Apparently the Adviser is not yet in here.

"She's fifteen minutes late" Shinichi yawned boringly inside the talkative classroom. From left to right there were never ending conversations.

Topic?

The new student

Students forming multiple circles.

And he is the loner.

Sitting all alone back left corner.

Oh by the way, the groups are composed mostly of woman's for the guys has yet to return.

But that's going to change

The door was wrenched open

Followed by the male students entering. With bright faces

Did the won the lottery or something?

The girls who are noisily talking with another now start dispersing with expectant knowledge that their usually tardy teacher will be entering soon.

While the boy in the outside just a moment ago now approaching their sits with uncharacteristically determination in their eyes.

Suddenly the murmurs and whispers inside the room disappeared, the superior of the room with Sonoko and Ran entered class 2-b

Shinichi eyes followed Ran's movement that is until her eyes landed upon him, creating an unneeded tension to build up.

He'd immediately avert his eyes to Kobayashi-sensei, obviously avoiding her.

"Come in!" sensei shouted.

And a woman entered

No wonder the boys are excited.

This girl… is an epitome of beauty.

A/N: PLZ dont forget to drop a review:)


End file.
